


Mein Liebling

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Begging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert fuck, that's it
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 10





	Mein Liebling

Mein Liebling 

A few months earlier

Gilbert was walking home from the gym when it started raining a little  
and then the rain started to grow even more and he ran.  
He and Matthew had gotten an apartment close  
to Toronto and they both loved living in Canada.  
He was glad that he only had to run a few miles  
before getting home.

”I’m home babe” he yelled and closed the door

”In the kitchen” he heard Matthew say

Gilbert went upstairs to change his clothes  
and he dried himself up  
He went to the kitchen and the sight that he saw  
was extremely hot

Matthew’s hair was on a loose bun  
He was only wearing red tight shorts  
and a small top what made his body look god-like  
And Gilbert was starving for something else than food

”Hey babe, how was the workout?”  
Matthew asked and smiled for his boyfriend

”Oh it was great, just jogged for a while”

”Come here,” Matthew said softly while he waited

Gilbert walked upon him and hugged Matthew  
against the counter  
Matthew hummed softly and put his hands  
around Gilbert’s neck

”I missed you” Matthew muttered

Gilbert’s heart skipped a beat

”You did huh?” Gilbert asked teasingly

He knew how to get his boyfriend loose  
and flushed in record time

”Yeah of course” Matthew smiled and looked at him

”Wanna do something else?”

”Like what?” Matthew said

Gilbert put his hands tenderly on Matthew’s sides  
and started stroking them

”Mmhh..that feels good” Matthew closed his eyes  
and lowered his head on Gil’s shoulder

”You are super soft today for some reason”  
Gilbert muttered

”I showered when you were gone”  
Matthew blushed and hid himself on Gil

”Why are you embarrassed, did you do  
something?” Gilbert smiled and looked at Matt

”Yeah” He blushed even more

”Tell me” 

Matthew took his head away from Gil’s neck but he  
kept looking down, until Gil lifted his head and Matt  
looked at him and Gil had the gaze of pure love for him

”I just thought of you that’s all” 

”Tell me more baby, it’s just me, I won't laugh”

”Okay, well umm, I thought that what you would  
say to me you know, in the middle of doing...that..”

”And?”

”And well, then I touched myself”  
Matthew was as red as a tomato

”Where did you touch yourself”

”Huh?”

”Show me” Gilbert had his hand on Matthew’s waist  
and his grip got tighter, more possessive

”Well I uhh… touched here” Matthew lowered his  
fingertips to his thighs ” And here” Matthew whispered  
every single word to Gil’s ears. Matthew raised his hands  
to his own neck and squeezed

”You did that to yourself without me?”  
Gilbert watched Matthew’s hands, he wants to replace  
them with his own

”I'm sorry I didn't mean to” 

Sorry wasn't enough for Gilbert

”that's not enough Matthew and you know it”

Matthew knows what him begging does to  
Gilbert, it makes him insane for Matthew

Matthew lowered himself to his knees and  
looked down, submitting for Gilbert

”I'm sorry, I really am”

”Look at me,” Gilbert said cold

Matthew looked up and opened his mouth  
Gilbert shoved his fingers to his mouth  
and the view for Gil was the most erotic  
thing he has ever seen, in his life

Mattie’s eyes were glossy, his saliva  
was dripping down his cheek  
and Mattie was hard as a rock  
Just like how Gilbert likes him

” Fick dich siehst so heiß aus” Gil said

Matthew moaned and whined and started  
bobbing his head along with Gil’s fingers

”Don't worry baby I will give you the  
real treat now”

Gil opened his zipper and took his  
pants and boxers off while Matthew looked  
at him

” Kann ich es bitte lutschen?”

”Ja dich kann”

Matthew took his length inside his mouth  
fully and Gilbert’s brain went offline

”Holy shit”


End file.
